Le retour de Gale dans le district 12
by bixbsworth
Summary: L'histoire se passe au mariage de Katniss et Peeta, du point de vue de Gale. Celui-ci revient au district douze pour célébrer l'union de ses deux amis. Malheureusement pour lui, les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Katniss sont toujours présent, et la jalousie le ronge.


Je venais de sortir du train, ça faisait depuis que la révolte s'était terminée que je n'avais plus vu Katniss. Ma belle Catnip, ma meilleure amie, la fille dont j'étais éperdument amoureux. Celle qui allait se marier avec Peeta Melark. Je ne pouvais pas mentir en disant que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, et que je n'étais pas jaloux de lui. Mais j'avais toujours dis que du moment qu'elle était heureuse, j'étais aussi heureux pour elle.

* * *

Je visitais le nouveau district douze en tirant ma valise, je me sentais mal de ne pas avoir aidé les autres à le restaurer, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je passais devant chaque bâtiment, me remémorant de ce que c'était avant. Je passais devant la place où le commandant Thread m'avait fouetté à sang, c'était désormais une magnifique place fleuris. Je continuais d'avançais jusque l'ancien village des vainqueurs, Katniss vivait toujours dans la maison qu'elle eut après avoir eut la «chance» de gagner les soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

* * *

J'hésitais à frapper à la porte, je regardais les primevères qui étaient plantées devant cette maison, je les détestais. Premièrement, parce qu'elles me rappelaient Prim. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour moi, et elle ne méritait pas la mort. Elle était morte de la faute de Coin, pourquoi avait-elle envoyé Prim sur les fronts? Et pourquoi avait-elle donner l'ordre d'envoyer ces bombes? Je soupirais longuement, je détestais aussi ces fleurs parce que c'était Peeta qui les avaient plantés pour Katniss.

* * *

Je me souviens de cette lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé en me racontant l'histoire de ces fleurs. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, Peeta voulait la tuer, et j'étais là pour surveiller à ce qui ne la tue pas, et pourtant, c'est lui qu'elle a choisit. Je soupirais un grand coup avant de frapper contre la porte.

* * *

Katniss vint m'ouvrir, plus rayonnante que jamais, malgré les deux poches noires sous ses yeux. Elle m'avait aussi raconté dans une lettre qu'elle dormait mal la nuit, qu'elle faisait énormément de cauchemar. Que ces deux années consécutives de jeux la rendait encore malade, que la révolte la rendait encore folle, qu'elle revoyait toutes ces morts qui s'étaient passées sous ses yeux en boucle.

* * *

-Gale, oh mon Dieu, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir, disait-elle en m'enlaçant.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Catnip, souriais-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

* * *

Elle se détachait de moi, et me proposa d'aller dans le salon, j'acquiesçais et entrais dans sa demeure, je me souvenais de cette maison, donc je m'avançais jusqu'au séjour pendant qu'elle refermait la porte à clef. Elle me proposa un café, que j'acceptais, elle s'absentait alors quelques instant pour aller faire couler deux cafés avant de revenir.

* * *

Elle me donna une tasse et en garda une, avant de s'installais dans le canapé à côté de moi, elle ne disait pas un mot. Le silence était terriblement gênant, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cette situation me gênait tellement. Je soupirais avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

* * *

-Où est ton futur mari?

-Il est parti avec Haymitch pour finir les préparatifs du mariage.

-Donc on peut parler comme avant, comme quand on chassait tout les deux.

-Je ne pense pas. On est plus les mêmes personnes, on a prit en maturité.

-Peut-être, mais nous sommes toujours amis.

-Oui, peut-être, disait-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

* * *

Je ne disais rien, ça me faisait mal de voir qu'elle n'avait plus autant confiance en moi. Je vidais ma tasse avant de la poser délicatement sur la table basse. Katniss soupira un long moment.

* * *

-Si tu savais comme c'est dur de vivre. Après tout ce qui c'est passé. J'arrivais pas à l'exprimer quand je t'écrivais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti. J'avais besoin de toi, t'as toujours été celui qui m'aidait à aller bien, et pourtant, tu m'as abandonné. Pourquoi t'es parti dans ce fichu district deux?

-J'avais besoin de changement Catnip. Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'était même totalement égoïste, mais j'avais besoin de changement.

* * *

Elle me regardait sans rien dire, avant d'attraper ma tasse et la sienne et se diriger vers la cuisine. Je restais immobile dans son salon, le regard rivé sur un point imaginaire. J'entendais quelqu'un arriver derrière fois, je me levais, ce n'était pas les pas légers de ma belle Catnip.

* * *

Je me lever, me trouvant nez à nez avec Peeta. Celui-ci me regardait le visage dur, malgré que nous avions rigolé quelques minutes ensemble pendant la révolte, c'était tout de même loin d'être mon ami. Il me tendait la main et me la serra avec vigueur.

* * *

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-C'est pour Katniss que je suis venu, pas pour toi.


End file.
